wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
IceWings
IceWings are white, moon silver, or pale ice blue pigmented dragons with the ability to produce a substance from their lungs known as frostbreath. This substance is exceedingly dangerous and fatal to most dragons they use it on (However, Peril appears to be immune to frostbreath because of her firescales, and is only numbed by it, as revealed in ''Moon Rising'''' and shown in ''Escaping Peril). They reside in the northwestern peninsula of Pyrrhia, where the cold areas are located, or the "head of Pyrrhia", known as the Ice Kingdom. When Princess Blaze saw her sisters (Princess Burn and Blister) allying with dragons from different tribes, she took the IceWings and many of the SandWings' support in the War of SandWIng Succession. Blaze offered them some of the Northern desert land if she won, since most of the land would have been useless to her. This land was a typical example of tundra- a barren waste land. But what Blaze didn't know is that Queen Glacier might have had knowledge that the area may contain treasure (the other idea is that they need more food), as suggested by Deathbringer. IceWings and NightWings have absolutely hated each other for many years, going all the way back to a war they fought against each other more than 2000 years before the series. This is displayed when Starflight was rescued from the Sky Kingdom arena by Morrowseer and a battalion of NightWings, who slaughtered all the IceWing prisoners without hesitation before leaving. The NightWings also did not include an IceWing egg in the Dragonet Prophecy, also showing their deep hatred for IceWings. This may relate to a tragedy in the IceWings' past that also contributes to NightWing - IceWing hatred. Later, in ''Darkstalker (Legends''), ''it is revealed that the last IceWing animus, Prince Arctic, wasn't "stolen" from them like they had been told by Queen Diamond. He had left willingly when he fell in love with Foeslayer, a visiting diplomat NightWing. The IceWings waged war on the NightWings because Prince Arctic had left, and even after the war, hatred was still instilled in the IceWings for the NightWings. They seem to dislike associating with dragons in other tribes because they deem themselves superior to them. They, along with the NightWings, are/were searching for scavenger dens, but unlike the NightWings, it is known why. Queen Glacier ordered them due to the fact she believed that one day they would find the SandWings' treasure, and more specifically, the sacred Eye of Onyx. Description An IceWing's scale pigmentations can range from silvery white colors to pale shades of blue. Their coloring has been described as "silver like the moon", "pale blue like ice", or "the color of the sky-filled snow." Most Icewing scales are shades of light blue. Like RainWings they have a ruff, however theirs is of extra horns, sharp and shaped like icicles. IceWing heads are usually shaped like diamonds, and in other words, are very narrow. With that in mind, they are very swift, compact, and skinny dragons that also have surprisingly strong but narrow whip-like tails with extra icicle-shaped spines, being very sharp at the tip of the tail. IceWings have blue, black, or stormy gray eyes, forked blue tongues, blue blood, and ridged, extremely sharp talons to grip the ice while traveling by talon around their habitat. Their claws are described to be "four times sharper than average claws" due to them being serrated. Abilities IceWings can withstand both subzero temperatures and very bright light. Their serrated claws are incredibly good at gripping ice, and can be used to tear into their enemies' flesh quite easily. Being clawed by an IceWing is said to be equal to being clawed by regular talons roughly four times. According to [[The Dragonet Prophecy|''The Dragonet Prophecy]]'' and ''Moon Rising, IceWing scales radiate a chill, similar to SandWing scales, which radiate heat instead. Instead of breathing fire, - which would be a very strange ability for these dragons considering that most of their buildings are made of ice - IceWings exhale a freezing frostbreath, also known by other dragons as "freezing death breath". In fact, fire is outlawed, in preference for Moon Globes from the Moon Globe Tree. Frostbreath can also be used to extinguish fires, demonstrated when Winter attempted to extinguish the flames in the history cave by exhaling frostbreath in Moon Rising. This vapor can quickly induce terrible frostbite, and if the frostbreath enters through another dragon's throat, it can kill them by fusing their internal organs together. If it hits soil, ice crystals will grow. In the first book when Clay flew over the MudWing territory it was said that the frostbreath can cause limbs to fall clean off, as shown on a dead MudWing. Clay described it as a cloud of glittering smoke when he battled against Fjord in the SkyWing Arena, and when Clay shot fire into Fjord's mouth, the chill of his scales swallowed the flame. An IceWing can be stopped from using this defense for a short amount of time by hot metal, fire, or other warm and hot materials. This is mentioned in the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, where Burn first had her guards wrap Hvitur's snout in hot iron chains, and then had them removed, planning to kill Hvitur before his scales cooled down and enabled him to breathe his frostbreath. Frostbreath only works when the IceWing is cold. If a dragon is shot by frostbreath on the inside, the only known way for them to survive it is for the victim to stay in lava or any other hot substance. Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings survived an attack where an IceWing shot its frostbreath down her throat, but due to her internal fire reservoir she could only survive for a short time; however, the fire could not hold it off forever and she was confined to a pool of lava, which kept her temperature in balance. When she attempted to attack Starflight and Glory in The Dark Secret, the ice tipped the scales in its favor and, despite Mastermind's and Greatness's efforts to save the queen, she froze to death within seconds. The ice in her body can also discolor eyes, teeth, and scales. In Moon Rising, Moonwatcher describes IceWings to have sharp, glittering, and bright minds. SkyWings born with too much fire like Peril are immune to the frostbreath, but the area hit by the frostbreath does go numb for a while. Society The IceWings appear to seem to be pretty sophisticated compared to the other tribes, being the only dragons to have social classes and they seem to be good planners due to their use of the animus IceWings of their tribe. The IceWings have a class system with the different levels of society labeled with "circle" (ex: the Seventh Circle). They go in order with the First Circle as the highest and most desired class and ends with the Seventh Circle, the lowest and despised. Young IceWings perform tests to determine their rank, and as seen in Winter Turning, there are usually younger dragonets that reside in the Seventh circle. From this, we can assume that IceWing dragonets start at the Seventh circle and work their way up to their determined rank. These tests revolve around every hunt, every fight, and every test of endurance in their earlier years. The place where you rank on your seventh hatching day determines where you will live as an adult. However, the Diamond Trial is also another last minute possibility. It is a test where the lowest-ranked IceWing challenges the highest-ranked. For the Diamond Trial, the lowest ranked dragon must kill the highest ranked dragon in order for him/her to advance to first place. However, this is risky and the challenger may end up getting killed by the dragon that is being challenged. An animus-touched ice wall with the names of all of the dragonets shows their social rank. If a dragonet dies or is exiled for some reason, the name is slashed through. Once a dragonet turns seven, they are moved to the adult rankings, which determine where they live. IceWings have a strict behavior to uphold- Winter describes it as "undignified" when Moon is hugging her mother. IceWings are also taught at a young age of their tribe's superiority, and how the NightWings betrayed them. (See scrolls for more on their education.) ''They seem to think themselves the "best" of the tribes, probably because of their education. This seems to result in haughty, snobby behavior around dragons of other tribes. Known IceWings * Alba * Prince Arctic * Changbai * Cirrus (Chameleon's IceWing form) * Queen Diamond * Ermine * Fjord * Frostbite * Queen Glacier * Prince Hailstorm * Hvitur * Princess Icicle * Lynx * Prince Narwhal * Penguin * Princess Snowfall * Princess Snowfox * Snowflake * Princess Tundra * Prince Winter Trivia *Some IceWings seem to be minimalists, describing Blaze's fortress decorations as 'garish and gaudy', possibly due to the fact that their homeland has very little to offer: just ice and snow. *Their breath has been referred to "freezing-death breath" and "frostbreath". Freezing-death breath was used in the first arc, while in the second arc, it is always referred to as "frostbreath". It is highly likely that it was called "freezing death breath" because they did not know the actual term for it. * When too warm, IceWings can't use their frostbreath, much like MudWings that can only use flame when they are warm enough. * In ''Moon Rising and Winter Turning, it is noted that IceWings have dark blue blood, but in the first book it was described as blue-red. However, aristocrats might literally be "blue-blooded". * Winter and Icicle have made references to "the great ice dragon" and "snow monsters" which mean they likely have mythological figures, or at least mythology, as they read sagas of IceWing history. * IceWings eat arctic animals, such as polar bears, arctic foxes, etc. as well as marine animals such as walruses and seals as much of their territory is surrounded by water. *The IceWing palace is made of unbreakable and unmeltable animus-touched ice. *They once had animus dragons but the last (Prince Arctic) was "stolen" by NightWings, which is why they hate them. *IceWings have incredibly weak night vision, though it may once have been stronger. *Fireborn SkyWings are immune to frostbreath, but the area that has been hit by frostbreath does go numb for a moment. *IceWings were the first known tribe to use their animus in a controlled manner, whereas other tribes' animus dragons were killed before they could use their magic or went insane from magic overuse. *As shown in Winter Turning, IceWings seem to use "Seal Guts!" as an exclamation of disbelief or frustration. *Being clawed by an IceWing is described as being clawed "four times with each claw instead of one" by Peril in The Dragonet Prophecy. *IceWings are portrayed as knowing how to swim, in both Winter Turning, when Hailstorm reflects on how he felt in the body of Pyrite when he saw water, and in Darkstalker (Legends) when two IceWings leap out of the water on a beach to kill some scavengers set loose by Clearsight and Listener before they jumped back into the water and swam away. *"Please accept my apologies, for I do not recognize your face. I hope I am not bringing great dishonor upon my family" is a stock phrase said to be used by dragonets to get out of trouble. It is also used by Snowflake in Runaway. *IceWings are shown to have scheduled sleeping times in Runaway. ''When Prince Arctic is caught out of his room, the Queen sends him back to bed, after talking about the scheduled IceWing sleeping cycle. *IceWings used to be allied with the SkyWings. *In ''Winter Turning, Winter's thoughts revealed that IceWings can see very far. Gallery (Click here to see gallery)Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:IceWing History